Solamente tú
by backgina
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de ONLY YOU Final alternativo. Un que hubiera pasado si... La historia comienza cuando Louisa viaja a Suiza y da un cambio drástico a partir de ahí. Los personajes pertenecen a Jojo Moyes, la historia fue escrita por BUMBLEBEE TIGHTS. Yo sólo quiero compartirla con ustedes. Espero que la disfruten
1. Chapter 1

No sabía que esperar. Tal vez algún edificio blanco al lado de un lago o de montañas nevadas o quizás alguna fachada de mármol de aspecto médico con una placa de oro laminado en la pared. Lo que realmente no esperaba era pasar rápidamente delante de un modesto cartel de madera con el nombre del edificio (igualmente modesto) al que pensaba que me dirigía. Si hubiera parpadeado, me lo habría perdido así que giré mi cabeza sólo para asegurarme de que ese era el lugar.

\- Disculpe señor. Creo que se pasó mi parada.

El conductor bajó la mirada por un segundo, y luego regresó la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor. "No señorita, aquí dice que la tengo que llevar al hospital local tan pronto como sea posible."

Me recosté ligeramente en el asiento, completamente confundida. "¿Hospital?"

"Sí. Estamos a unos minutos de llegar"

Cuando fui capaz de tomar mi teléfono para marcarle a la señora Traynor, habíamos llegado. Corrí rápidamente hacia el edificio, hasta la recepción. La mujer detrás del mostrador parecía saber exactamente a quién estaba buscando incluso antes de que le pudiera decir el nombre de Will.

Me condujeron al elevador, bajamos hacia un pasillo de color blanco brillante y finalmente entramos a un área marcada como Cuidados Intensivos.

Dudé fuera de la puerta, sin saber qué esperar dentro, antes de que mi respiración se normalizara camine hacia el interior.

A la primera persona que vi fue a la señora Traynor.

"Louisa", exclamó, levantándose de la incómoda silla en la que estaba sentada.

Mi expresión debe haber reflejado mi confusión. "¿Qué-?

"Will ha estado enfermo" fue todo lo que dijo antes de que yo diera el último paso y entrara completamente en la habitación.

Noté la cama primero, Will parecía estar perdido entre tanto equipo médico a su alrededor. Nos miramos a los ojos y mi corazón simultáneamente se rompió por él y saltó de alegría porque aún estaba vivo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento antes de que la mirada de Will se dirigiera a su madre. "Me gustaría hablar con Lou. ¿Está bien?"

"Por supuesto", respondió la Sra. Traynor, rápidamente agarró su bolso y le pidió a su marido y a su hija que la siguieran.

Sentí al Sr. Traynor colocar su mano sobre mi hombro mientras pasaba tratando de darme una sonrisa agradecida. Volteé a ver a Will, mi mirada interrogante pareció ser suficiente para él.

"Infección," me explicó sin que le preguntara. "Vejiga, posiblemente también riñón. Todavía no están seguros."

Su voz era suave, pero firme. Su rostro inexpresivo.

Me quedé allí, sin pensar, sin moverme, hasta que de mi corazón escaparon verdaderas palabras. "Te extrañe."

"Ven aquí." Y entonces dudé. "Por favor. Ven. Aquí, a la cama. Junto a mí."

Hice lo que me pidió, teniendo cuidado con los tubos y cables, me acurruqué a su lado. Apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, busqué su mano buena, la derecha y él entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Mi silencio debió alertarlo, siempre era tan malditamente bueno leyendo mi mente. "Empecé a sentirme mal poco después de que llegamos", comenzó. "Empeore muy rápido. Al parecer no se dieron cuenta del aumento de mi temperatura y de mi presión sanguínea, cerca de la 1am, estaba realmente grave".

Me moví un poco, levantando la cabeza solamente para verlo mejor. Nos miramos a los ojos y tragó saliva. "DA. Comencé convulsionar y llamaron a una ambulancia."

Me apoyé en mi codo y lo miré suplicante. "¿Tuviste una convulsión?"

"Eso dicen" respondió Will con indiferencia. "No recuerdo mucho, sólo que desperté esta mañana con un mareo de los mil demonios".

Mis ojos se abrieron y seguro hice una expresión cómica porque juro que vi un tic jugando en la esquina de los labios de Will. "Ya me había pasado una vez, sabes. Al principio." Y de inmediato mi mente se dirigió a la historia que Nathan me contó sobre el episodio anterior de Disreflexia Autonómica que tuvo Will hace más de dos años y que también lo había llevado al hospital, aunque no pude recordar que mencionará ninguna convulsión. "Sin embargo, irónicamente, me he salvado en ambas ocasiones."

Sentí su pulgar acariciar mis nudillos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Will sonrió sinceramente. "Vamos, Clark. No hagas eso."

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse nos sorprendió a ambos. "Hijo," dijo el Sr. Traynor, entrando. "El señor Alhstrom vino a verte."

De pronto sentí a Will tensarse debajo de mí, así que coloqué su mano a un costado y lentamente me deslicé de la cama. Preguntándome en silencio, quién era ese señor Ahlstrom y que quería con Will.

Un hombre bajo, de mediana edad entró junto a la señora Traynor y Georgina. "Señor Traynor," el hombre saludó amablemente. "Espero que se esté recuperando muy bien."

Por las expresiones en las caras de los Traynor, inmediatamente me di cuenta de quién era este hombre y sentí que mi corazón se hundía hasta mi estómago. "He venido esta noche como una cortesía hacia ustedes y para recordarles de la cláusula en nuestra política que establece que, si una sesión se cancela, por cualquier razón, con menos de veinticuatro horas de anticipación, dicha sesión es anulada y el proceso tendrá que reiniciarse "

"¿Qué está diciendo?"

El Sr. Alhstrom se aclaró la garganta nervioso. "Debe volver a enviar su solicitud para aprobación-"

"Maldita sea," escupió Will. "Tiene que ser una broma." Se detuvo un momento antes de mirar de manera acusatoria a su familia. "Muy bien, ¿quién de ustedes lo convenció de hacer esto?"

La señora Traynor se quedó sin aliento. "¿William?"

"Puedo asegurarle, señor Traynor, que nadie me convenció de hacer esto, como usted dice. Nuestras políticas están claramente expresadas en el contrato que firmó. Esta cláusula está en la página tres"

"No", Will se negó. "No me iré hasta que este hecho. Estoy aquí ahora. Estoy listo-"

Pude ver la ira acumularse dentro de él, el rubor de sus mejillas, sus respiraciones cortas, y entré en pánico. "Will," lo llame con desesperación.

Parecía haber olvidado por un momento que yo estaba allí, porque cuando me miró pareció calmarse un poco, lo suficiente como para preguntar. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevará esto?"

"Una vez que se haya recuperado, puede reenviar su solicitud, si se aprueba, tardaría alrededor de dos o tres meses. No más de seis"

"Esto es jodidamente ridículo!" Todos los ojos estaban fijos en Will. Estaba casi histérico. "¿Si se aprueba? ¿Quiere decir que, dentro de seis meses, pueden rechazar mi solicitud? Una puta solicitud que ya había sido aprobada-"

Temiendo que su presión arterial se disparara de nuevo y que incluso pudiera sufrir un derrame cerebral en esta ocasión, la señora Traynor rogó a su hijo que se calmara. "Y Georgina, ve a buscar a una enfermera, ¿quieres?"

"Lo que estoy diciendo es que una decisión como esta nunca debe tomarse a la ligera y que existen requisitos. Debe primero tener la mente y el cuerpo sanos"

"Le puedo asegurar una cosa, Sr. Alhstrom, este cuerpo nunca estará sano"

"Will, dame los seis meses."

Él me miró, entrecerrando los ojos con confusión. "¿Qué?"

Di un paso más cerca, subiéndome al borde de la cama y tomando su mano. "Dame estos seis meses", repetí, con mucha más confianza.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Clark?"

Me enderecé y puse mis manos alrededor de él "Tienes que volver a casa para recuperarte. Dame seis meses y podemos continuar donde lo dejamos. Puedes volver a enviar la solicitud y mientras esperas la respuesta, podemos terminar todas las cosas que no tuvimos oportunidad de hacer. Dame hasta marzo, hasta el tercer aniversario del accidente. Si- "

"Esos son siete meses." Su voz era casi un susurro.

"¿Qué?"

"Para el tercer aniversario del accidente faltan siete meses, cinco días."

"Will, por favor."

"No, Clark."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunté, sin esperar una respuesta. "¿No ves lo que es esto, Will? Es otra oportunidad-"

"No, esto es solamente el mundo burlándose de mi otra vez." Suspiró profundamente, con la cara tensa y los dientes apretados. "Debería estar muerto-"

"Sí deberías," admití con rapidez, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. "Deberías haber muerto muchas veces. Prácticamente has resucitado dos veces después del accidente." Vi su cara de sorpresa al saber que conocía esa información y podía imaginar que la expresión de su madre era prácticamente la misma. "Deberías haber muerto durante tu último ataque de neumonía, después de tu intento de suicidio. Deberías haber colgado los tenis dos veces ya y deberías haber muerto a las tres y media de la tarde de ayer." Apreté suavemente su mano para dar énfasis y le di una sonrisa llorosa mientras decía en voz baja, "Pero no lo hiciste."

No hubo el más mínimo cambio en su expresión, lo que me dio la confianza para continuar. "Ahora no sé si tienes en el ADN algo de gato o en realidad sólo tienes nueve vidas, pero sigues vivo debido a alguien, a algo, hay alguna razón para que estés todavía aquí."

Se burló de mí y me di cuenta de que habría soltado su mano de la mía su hubiera podido. "¿Qué? ¿Dios? ¿Una intervención divina?"

"No sé", respondí, con una ligera sonrisa mientras me encogía de hombros. "Todo lo que sé es que tienes otra oportunidad. Por favor, di que la vas a pasar conmigo."

No respondió, se limitó a seguir mirándome. Me incliné hacia delante, con mi cara casi tocando la suya. "Di que sí, Will. Vamos." Y de inmediato, los dos estábamos de vuelta a esa noche hace dos meses. "Por favor."

Así, como en aquella noche estrellada, hizo una pausa antes de susurrar, aunque esta vez con resignación.

"Bueno."


	2. Chapter 2

Los Traynor habían mantenido a Nathan al día con todos los detalles de la situación a medida que se iba desarrollando, después fue mi trabajo hacerlo. Nuestra correspondencia era en su mayoría positiva y él estaba realmente agradecido de que Will estuviera vivo, pero me advirtió que este repentino giro de acontecimientos en realidad podría causar una regresión en el comportamiento de Will.

No estaba tan equivocado.

Como predijo, Will comenzó a retraerse una vez más, y al día siguiente se negó a recibir atención médica adicional del personal del hospital en Suiza. Lo que hizo que se nos dificultara conseguir transporte médico ese fin de semana.

Nuestra solicitud fue aprobada hasta el domingo por la noche, demasiado tarde para viajar, por lo que llegamos a casa el lunes por la tarde.

Después de que Will se instaló en su nueva habitación del hospital, me dirigí a casa para un muy merecido descanso. No recordaba que la casa ya no era mía (que mi madre me dijo que si me iba a Suiza no me molestara en regresar), hasta que metí mi llave en la puerta principal. Casi esperaba que hubiera cambiado las cerraduras, pero cuando di vuelta a la llave, la puerta se abrió mágicamente.

"¡Louisa!"

"Mamá."

Mi voz era suave, muy diferente al exuberante grito con el que ella me recibió. Inmediatamente me dio un enorme abrazo y comenzó a sollozar. Dejé que me abrazara por un momento, incluso le devolví el abrazo, antes de separarme. "Mamá, sé que dijiste que ya no era bienvenida aquí, pero tuve que-"

"No mi amor, lo siento. Nunca debí haberte dicho eso. Esta es tu casa y todos te amamos mucho." Ella apartó la mirada por un momento, luciendo un poco avergonzada. "Supongo que estaba emocional, incluso angustiada, pensando en el pobre y dulce Will y lo que estaba a punto de sucederle". Sus lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo y me atrajo hacia su pecho. "No me puedo imaginar por lo que has pasado, no me puedo imaginar no verte nunca más. Oh Louisa, te quiero tanto. Por favor, dime que regresarás a casa para quedarte. Por favor."

El peso de los eventos del fin de semana, finalmente me alcanzó y empecé a sollozar suavemente en su hombro. Después de un tiempo cuando estaba completamente recompuesta, me aparté de nuevo. "¿Estás segura de esto?"

Ella asintió vigorosamente. "Por supuesto."

"¿Por qué es lo que realmente quieres?" pregunté con mucha cautela. "¿Y no sólo porque Will sigue vivo?"

"¿Will está vivo?"

Si no hubiera estado todavía agarrada de uno de mis brazos, creo que podría haberse caído. "Por supuesto que está vivo. Él no... ¿Treena no les dijo a ti y a papá?"

"No estoy segura si le dijo a tu padre, pero sé perfectamente bien que esa hermana tuya no me dijo nada a mí." Mamá sonaba enfadada, pero rápidamente su enojo se disolvió en una sonrisa. "Oh Louisa, eso es una gran noticia. Espero que ahora Will pueda-"

"Está en el hospital. Lo están tratando por una infección muy grave," empecé, tratando de tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y suspirando. "Mamá, tienes que entender que este giro de acontecimientos podría no ser suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de idea. Él puede reenviar su solicitud."

"Entiendo, aunque todavía no estoy de acuerdo con él, confío en que Will hará lo que sea mejor para su vida, igual como confío en ti y te amo."

Esta vez fui yo la que le dio un enorme abrazo a mamá.

Nos quedamos allí de esa manera hasta que mi energía desapareció por completo. "Voy a tomar un baño", le dije mientras me acercaba para levantar la maleta que se me había caído junto a la puerta. "Y tal vez una siesta también."

Mamá me sonrió. "Te voy a hacer un poco de té." Estaba a punto de darle las gracias desde la escalera, pero ella habló primero. "Oh Louisa, esta mañana llegó esta carta para ti. Es de un Sr. Lawler de Londres. Parece importante, incluso tuve que firmar para recibirla."

Forcé una sonrisa mientras recibía la carta y rápidamente subí corriendo las escaleras, rasgando el sobre para abrirlo antes siquiera de entrar a mi cuarto. Me dejé caer en la cama y leí la breve nota que explicaba graciosamente el cheque que la acompañaba e inmediatamente me puse a llorar. Lágrimas de alegría y alivio, porque sabía exactamente lo que este regalo representaba.

...

Había tomado una ducha, pero renuncié a la bañera y a la siesta para ver de nuevo a Will antes de que terminara la hora de visitas.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Clark? Pensé que te había dicho que fueras a tu casa y te quedaras ahí."

Eso fue más de lo que me había dicho a mí, o a nadie, en todo el fin de semana, así que trate de no mostrar mi sorpresa, ni el ligero placer que me dio escucharlo decir más que sí, no, o no me importa.

"No pude permanecer alejada, supongo."

Intentaba sonar más juguetona de lo que realmente soné, y Will pudo ver a través de mi fachada. "¿Qué pasa, Louisa?"

Acerqué una silla a su cama, pero antes de sentarme saqué el sobre de mi bolsa. "Esto llegó para mí hoy, es de Michael Lawler-"

Pude ver el cambio en su expresión y asintió con la cabeza para que me sentara. "Está bien, aquí voy", comenzó con un suspiro. " Le había pedido a Michael que te enviara la treceava-algo pequeño para mostrarte mi gratitud por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me aseguré de que fuera lo suficiente para un par de semanas de desempleo y-"

Se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia abajo en donde mi mano estaba acariciando la suya. Yo sabía que el nivel de sensibilidad de Will era irregular, en el mejor de los casos, había puntos donde sentía presión o a veces dolor y otras áreas (más grandes y más importantes) que no tenían ninguna respuesta a los estímulos. Esa área en la base de su muñeca, definitivamente no era una de esas. "-y unas vacaciones en París."

Mi cabeza se levantó por la sorpresa. "¿Will?"

"Sin quejarse, Clark", advirtió antes de continuar. "Lo hice porque necesitaba asegurarme de que alguien te cuidaría. Yo no iba a estar aquí para-"

"Pero ahora estás aquí."

Los músculos de cuello y la mandíbula de Will se tensaron ligeramente. "Me tienes que prometer algo, Clark. Me tienes que prometer qué el que yo esté aquí, que esté vivo, no impedirá que hagas todas las cosas que te has propuesto hacer. Que todavía irás tras cada sueño que tengas y tras cada meta que te has establecido."

"Lo haré." Le sonreí amorosamente y entrelazó nuestros dedos. "Pero estás aquí y ahora puedes compartir esas experiencias conmigo-"

"Necesito tiempo, Luisa," murmuró entrecortadamente y me pregunte por un momento si estaba decepcionado de seguir vivo, y lo más importante, si todavía deseaba estar muerto. "En este momento no puedo pensar más que en el aquí y ahora. Todavía estoy tratando de procesar lo que sucedió, lo que está ocurriendo-." Sentí el calor de su mano apretando la mía, apenas como un aleteo suave, pero sé que estaba empleando toda su fuerza en ello. "Pero te puedo prometer que voy a tratar. Que estoy intentándolo".


	3. Chapter 3

Supe desde el momento en que desperté que hoy sería "uno de esos días." No había escuchado mi alarma, así que se me había hecho tarde para ir a la casa de Will, además afuera llovía a cántaros.

Sabía que debería haberme quedado más tiempo con él, había sido dado de alta el día anterior, todavía luchando contra lo último de una infección grave y estaba casi agonizando cuando por fin lo dejamos en su propia cama. Pero en cambio, cedí a medicarlo-hasta-el-punto-de-drogarlo para poder volver a casa y tener una buena noche de sueño. "No nos sirve de nada que estés sin energía por la mañana, Clark."

Salté de la cama, para buscar un cambio de ropa aceptable (aunque estaba segura que Will iba a pensar que era todo menos aceptable), me recogí el pelo en un moño desordenado, y corrí escaleras abajo. Estaba a medio camino de la puerta, con las llaves en la mano, cuando por el rabillo del ojo, me di cuenta de la hoja de papel que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor.

 _Se le ponchó una llanta al auto de tu mamá_

 _cuando llevab su seminario,_

 _fui a ayudarle._

 _Por favor, cuida a Thomas esta mañana._

 _Volveremos pronto._

 _Con_ _amor papá_

Mierda.

Ni siquiera había pensado en mi sobrino, o mis padres, o la última semana de lo que sea que este estudiando mi hermana este verano. Todo lo que podía pensar era en volver a estar con Will. Corrí a la habitación de mis padres y me abrí paso por entre un montón de cosas tiradas para despertar a mi sobrino.

Mientras que Thomas se estaba vistiendo y cepillando los dientes, le envié un mensaje a mi papá diciéndole que se fuera directamente a trabajar y le dijera a mi mamá que recogiera a Thomas en el anexo.

"¿Y mi desayuno tía Lou?"

"Te prepararé algo en la casa de Will" le dije mientras salíamos corriendo.

Llegamos a la casa de Will casi una hora y media después de la hora en que le había dicho a Nathan que lo haría, a pesar de que no era mucho más tarde de la hora en la que acostumbraba llegar. Me di cuenta de que Nathan estaba intentando no reírse de mi estado actual: estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

"¿Cómo está?" le pregunte sin aliento.

"Tuvo una mala noche", respondió Nathan, ayudándome a quitarme la chamarra mojada. "Ya me ocupe de todos los cuidados que requiere en la mañana. Ahora está durmiendo, por fin." Por un instante pude ver una máscara de preocupación nublando las facciones de Nathan, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Debería de dormir por un buen tiempo. Asegúrate de que beba algo cuando se despierte, un batido de preferencia, con proteína extra." Asentí obedientemente. "Escribí el horario de sus medicamentos. Es muy largo. Probablemente no tenga mucha hambre, y eso está bien. Es más importante que beba muchos líquidos, y asegúrate de que descanse lo suficiente."

Su mirada se posó de manera sugerente en Thomas y yo me encogí ligeramente. "Mi sobrino," empecé. "Sólo va a estar aquí un momento. Mi mamá vendrá pronto a recogerlo. Ya le explique que Will no se siente bien, que necesita descansar y estar tranquilo. Es un buen chico y tiene-."

"Está bien, entonces, te dejaré con él," Nathan interrumpió cortésmente mis divagaciones. "Toma una ducha caliente para que regules tu temperatura. Todo lo que necesitas debe estar en el cuarto de visitas" dijo cuando salía. "¡No necesito que te enfermes también!"

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Nathan, di un suspiro de alivio, luego me apresure a instalar a Thomas. Le di un tazón con cereal, encendí la tele y saque una almohada y una manta.

"Entonces, después de que termines tu desayuno, irás directamente hacia el sofá y verás dibujos animados," le di instrucciones y Thomas asintió. "Voy a tomar una ducha rápida y a secar esta ropa."

"Está bien, tía Lou", respondió él, con la boca llena de cereal y pateando el aire felizmente con sus pies por debajo de la silla.

Me detuve a ver a Will camino a la habitación de visitas. Estaba tumbado sobre su lado derecho, de espaldas a mí. La habitación estaba a oscuras. "¿Will?" Llamé suavemente. No hubo respuesta, no esperaba ninguna de todos modos, y me llevó hasta la última gota de autocontrol el no correr a tocarlo. En lugar de eso, salí silenciosamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

...

Tarde sólo unos minutos en ducharme, pero de alguna manera se sintieron como horas. Revisé mi ropa para encontrar que todavía estaba un poco húmeda, antes de regresar a la cocina, vestida solamente con una lujosa bata de baño y una toalla de turbante. "¿Todo bien allá, Thomas?" pregunte en dirección a la sala de estar. "Ajá" fue la única respuesta que obtuve, por lo que me dispuse a prepararme una taza de té y unas tostadas. Revisé mi teléfono para asegurarme de que no tenía una llamada perdida o un mensaje de mis padres. No, no tenía nada. "Voy a vestirme, no tardo."

No oí mi teléfono sonar hasta que apague el secador de pelo e iba camino a la cocina. Inmediatamente me maldije por no traerlo conmigo.

"Oh Lou, gracias a Dios que finalmente te localizo." era mamá. "la llanta estaba más dañada de lo que esperábamos y tuvimos que reemplazarla. Tu papá esperó conmigo la grúa, pero tenía que ir a trabajar. Estoy en el taller. Llego por Thomas en máximo 30 minutos. ¿Cómo está Will?

Me di cuenta que saque lo parlanchina de mi madre. "Está bien. Thomas está bien. Will está bien, creo, todavía debe estar dormido. Tendré a Thomas listo para ti" sí, sin duda lo saque de mamá. Colgué y fui hacia la sala de estar. "Muy bien jovencito. Esa era tu abuelita, dijo que viene en camino, estará aquí pronto para-"

El sofá estaba vacío, salvo por la almohada y la manta. "¿Thomas?"

Lo llamé un par de veces mientras lo buscaba. Pude ver la luz del dormitorio de Will desde el pasillo tan pronto como di vuelta y mi corazón se fue a mi estómago. Apenas iba llegando a la puerta, cuando escuche:

"Vete a pescar."

No agarró nada, pero mi sobrino estaba exactamente donde no debería haber estado, deje salir un gran suspiro. "Thomas, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Lo siento tía Lou," se disculpó fervientemente. "tenía que ir, pero no supe dónde. Pensé que era aquí y cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré a Will. Ya estaba despierto, tía Lou lo juro. Dijo que necesitaba una bebida, así que le traje una, entonces le mostré mis tarjetas de juego." al parecer lo parlanchín está en nuestra familia.

Pase la vista de Thomas, al vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche y a la cama. ¿Realmente había tardado tanto? "Oh Will, lo siento tanto" empecé. "yo sólo lo deje desatendido durante unos minutos mientras me vestía, bueno me volvía a vestir después de mi ducha, pero sólo porque me empape cuando venía para acá y sólo lo traje porque a mi mamá se le poncho un neumático y mi padre fue a ayudarla. Él tenía que quedarse en la sala viendo caricaturas-"

"Cálmate, Clark," Will me interrumpió lentamente, pero con suficiente firmeza para hacerse entender. "Estoy bien. Está bien. No hay problema, aunque creo que me está acabando."

Miré hacia abajo, donde cinco cartas estaban amontonadas cerca de la cara de Will y sonreí. "Sospecho que podría estar haciendo trampa", bromeé en voz baja, pasando mi mano por el cabello de Will.

"No es cierto."

Will y yo compartimos una sonrisa ante la queja con la que Thomas respondió, y entonces me puse seria "Te voy a hacer un batido y a darte tus medicamentos. ¿Quieres cambiar de posición ahora o cuando regrese?"

"Me voy a levantar."

"¿Will?"

"Realmente Clark, necesito salir de esta maldita cama."

"Nathan estará de vuelta en unas horas. Puedes-"

"Tú puedes hacerlo, Louisa," me cortó, dirigiendo la mirada al pequeño elevador que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. "Lo has hecho antes."

Will tenía razón, lo había hecho antes, pero cuando estaba en buen estado de salud y bajo la supervisión de Nathan. "Will, realmente deberías descansar en la cama-"

"Le prometí a Thomas ver dibujos animados con él."

Mi profunda preocupación momentáneamente se aligeró, pero no se fue. "Puedes hacerlo aquí," dije mirando el gran televisor colgando sobre la pared del dormitorio.

"Por favor, tía Lou"

"Sí, por favor, tía Lou" dijo Will imitando la petición de Thomas, y completándola con ojos de perrito y sacando el labio inferior.

"Yo puedo ayudar."

"Pensé que tenías que ir al baño" le sonreí a mi sobrino.

"Ya fui," contestó sonriendo. "Will me dejó utilizar el suyo."

Reprimí una sonrisa, luego volví a mirar a Will y le susurré. "¿Estás seguro?" Él asintió con la cabeza, y aunque todavía tenía mis reservas Thomas y yo lo cambiamos de forma segura a su silla.

Por mucho que lo intentó, Will no pudo ocultar el suave gemido de incomodidad al ser movido. Mis ojos en silencio le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, a lo que respondió: "Vamos."

Verificando la lista de recomendaciones en mi cabeza, recliné la silla un poco, para asegurarme de que la presión arterial de Will se mantuviera en un nivel adecuado, ajusté sus pies en las estriberas con la mayor cautela posible, quite la alfombra de debajo de él. Estaba a punto para sujetar sus brazos a las correas de velcro, que era lo que normalmente se hacía cuando estaba en una posición reclinada, pero Will me detuvo. "No, déjalo así." Podría decirse que él no creía tener la fuerza suficiente para maniobrar la silla ni siquiera un poco. Su mirada pasó de sus manos fijas en su regazo hasta mi sobrino. "Hey Thomas, ¿quieres ser mi conductor?

Mi mirada escéptica fue recibida con una sonrisa astuta de Will, aunque se desvaneció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de su dilema. "Oye Clark, ¿lo pondrías en mi regazo? No puedo ver sus pies si está de pie junto a mí y no quiero que se lastime."

"¿Will?"

"Voy a estar bien. Es un trayecto de diez segundos y él no ha de pesar más de cincuenta libras. No hay manera de que me haga daño."

"Peso cincuenta y cinco libras", intervino Thomas y ni Will ni yo pudimos contener la risa.

Cambié la silla a modo manual y acomode cuidadosamente a Thomas en el regazo de Will. "Pero Thomas, debes escuchar lo que Will te dice e ir muy lento, quedarte quieto y no patear" una vez dicho eso, avanzaron como rayo por el pasillo, Thomas gritando de alegría.

Una vez que vi a Will estacionado de manera segura al lado del sofá y a Thomas sentado en el reposabrazos junto a él, me puse a preparar su batido y a alistar sus medicinas. Trabajamos en un patrón alternativo, batido, a continuación píldora, después batido, a continuación píldora, hasta que ambos se terminaron, aunque no pude dejar de notar que el simple acto de tragar parecía haberlo agotado. También empecé a notar que desde Suiza, yo no podía mantener las manos lejos de Will. Sentía una constante necesidad de tocarlo, para asegurarme de que era real, que estaba vivo, para asegurarme de que todo esto no era sólo un sueño.

Con una mano en su cuello, le pregunte si necesitaba cualquier otra cosa, él negó con la cabeza. Dejé mi otra mano en su brazo y sentí su piel bajo mis dedos. "Estás un poco frío. Thomas, pásame esa manta de allí." Mi sobrino entró en acción, ayudando con entusiasmo a poner la manta alrededor de Will y sólo después de que él estaba cubierto adecuadamente, lo deje para responder la llamada a la puerta.

"Mamá."

Al sonido de mi voz, Thomas pasó por encima de mí."¡Abue!"

"Hola, mi dulce niño," lo saludó mi mamá. "¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana con la tía Lou?"

"Genial. Desayune, vi dibujos animados, incluso pude conducir la silla de Will."

La mirada de mi madre siguió la de Thomas y suavemente se quedó sin aliento. "Oh Will querido. ¿Cómo estás, amor?"

Puso su mano sobre su hombro, Will le sonrió. "Mejorando."

"Louisa nos dijo lo enfermo que estabas, Bernard y yo estábamos tan preocupados", se detuvo para sostener con amor su rostro. "Luces fantástico."

Will se rió en voz baja y mantuvo su sonrisa. "Creo que es un poco apresurado decir eso por el momento, señora Cl-Josie, pero gracias. Y gracias por la tarjeta de mejora, se lo agradezco mucho."

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y fui dejando a mamá, Will, y Thomas charlar mientras atendía, aunque antes de que pudiera, la puerta se abrió y la señora Traynor entró. "Bien. Louisa, Will tiene-oh, no sabía que tenías compañía".

Había molestia en su voz y de repente, como por arte de magia, toda la actitud de Will cambió. "Madre, ella es la mamá de Louisa, Josie Clark y su sobrino Thomas."

"Camila Traynor," saludó con cautela, aunque ofreciendo su mano.

"Mucho gusto en conocerla" respondió mamá cordialmente. "Ha sido una mañana salvaje. Problemas con el coche. Bernard tuvo que ayudar y Lou fue lo suficientemente amable para cuidar a Thomas por nosotros. Pero no se preocupe, Bernard llegó a tiempo al trabajo, y yo estoy aquí para recoger a Thomas."

Will estaba mirándome, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara, y yo podía leer exactamente lo que estaba pensando, lo hablador de los Clark, otra vez.

"Bueno, mejor me voy. Thomas, empaca tus cosas."

"Ya lo hice, abue" contestó, sosteniendo la pequeña mochila que había traído.

"Gracias por hacerme compañía esta mañana, Thomas," dijo Will, con una sonrisa cansada pero genuina iluminando su rostro. "Eres bienvenido a volver en cualquier momento."

Thomas casi saltó de alegría. "¿En serio? ¿Puedo, tía Lou?"

"Por supuesto," le dije. "Mientras que este bien para Will."

"Will, ¿puedes venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?"

Me reí. "Muchacho tonto, tu cumpleaños es hasta noviembre." Thomas se sonrojó ligeramente con vergüenza.

"Me encantaría." Will hizo un gesto débil. "Y sabes, mi cumpleaños es también en noviembre, tal vez podríamos celebrar juntos."

Esta vez Thomas comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo." Podemos, abue?"

"Estoy segura de que podríamos trabajar en algo", le aseguró mamá a Thomas, luego volteó hacia Will. "A pesar de eso preferiría no esperar tanto tiempo para verte de nuevo. Tan pronto como te sientas mejor, Louisa debe llevarte a cenar de nuevo."

La sonrisa de Will se amplió. "Me encantaría eso. Gracias."

Mamá se detuvo un momento, y luego depositó un suave beso maternal en la sien de Will. "Que te mejores."

"Estoy en buenas manos", susurró en respuesta, lanzándome una mirada significativa. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que la señora Traynor se ponía rígida y no estaba segura de sí era debido a la acción de mi madre, o la respuesta de Will a la misma.

"Sé que lo estás," mamá sonrió, con una luz tenue de la humedad evidente en sus ojos.

Mis propios ojos picaban, pero me controle mientras veía como mamá se despedía de la señora Traynor. Fue hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos que pensé que mis lágrimas podrían haberse derramado.

"LOUISA, ¿ESTÁS LOCA? Traer un niño a la casa"

"Madre," Will detuvo su discurso con una sola palabra. "Creo que ya te lo pedí una vez antes, pero ahora te lo ordeno. No le hables a Louisa de esa manera."

"Will, todavía estás enfermo, tu resistencia es baja haciéndote susceptible a-" la señora Traynor hizo una pausa para respirar. "Ese niño podría haber diseminado gérmenes"

No había pensado en eso y de repente me sentí enferma. "Yo no pensé que-"

"No, no pensaste"

"Suficiente." Las dos volteamos a ver a Will. "Madre, creo que es hora de que te vayas."

"Pero cariño, acabo de llegar a ver si-"

"Ya viste. Estoy bien. Ahora, por favor vete."

Mi mirada siguió enfocando la cara de Will hasta que oí la puerta cerrarse. "Will, lo siento tanto"

"¿Por qué? Me encantó tener compañía. Tu sobrino es un buen chico, me he divertido con él." Mi expresión debe haber confundido a Will porque con su próximo aliento preguntó "¿Qué?"

Me encogí de hombros ligeramente y me reí. "Creo que nunca te había imaginado como alguien que se lleva tan bien con los niños."

"Oh, me encantan los niños", respondió con una sonrisa astuta y una ligera risa. "Es a los adultos que no soy muy aficionado."

Me puse seria de repente. "¿Es por eso que eres tan malo con tu madre?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Oh, vamos. Eres dulce y juguetón un minuto, encantador hasta los calcetines con mi mamá. Entonces tu mamá entra, y te conviertes en esta persona completamente diferente."

Will suspiró audiblemente. "Es complicado."

"Entonces ayúdame a entender," supliqué, sentándome sobre el reposa brazos del sofá junto a él y tomando su mano con la mía.

Le llevó un momento a Will ordenar sus pensamientos. "Con los niños es fácil. Son honestos, inocentes, realmente curiosos, no tienen pena. Para Thomas, sólo soy un tipo que necesita ayuda con las cosas, y que tiene una silla bastante impresionante" Su suave risa se desvaneció rápidamente. "Cuando tus padres me miran, ven un hombre. Cuando mi mamá me mira, cuando en realidad puede soportar mirarme y solo ver a través de mí, todo lo que puede ver es a un chico roto condenado a esta espantosa silla. Y eso me mata."

La última frase de Will salió apenas en un susurro, tan suave que casi me la había perdido "¿Le has dicho cómo te sientes?" Pregunté con mi voz quebrada por la emoción.

"No tiene sentido", Will respondió en voz baja, deteniéndose para presionar su mejilla en mi mano que estaba sobre ella. "¿Sabías que mi madre nunca ha participado activamente en cualquier aspecto de mi cuidado? Nunca ha aprendido a cambiar mis tubos, nunca me ha bañado, o siquiera vestido. Siempre ha contratado a los mejores enfermeros y cuidadores para hacer eso. Y hasta que nos bajamos del avión después de nuestro viaje, ella no me había abrazado en más de dos años. "

Me sorprendió lo que Will me estaba diciendo. Yo no pensé que querría que su madre hiciera esas cosas por él, por lo menos las partes clínicas de su cuidado. "La vi sostener tu mano en el hospital cuando tuviste neumonía."

"Sin duda, una de las muchas partes de mi cuerpo sin sensibilidad mientras estaba inconsciente."

No estaba muy segura de cómo responder a eso, o a nada de lo que me estaba diciendo. Nunca había estado tan abierto conmigo en algo tan íntimo como la relación con su madre, y, francamente, me asustó un poco. "Tal vez deberías intentar hablar con ella"

Nos sentamos allí por un poco más de tiempo, con las cabezas presionadas entre sí, con mis brazos envueltos alrededor de él, mi mano derecha trazando círculos perezosos en el pecho sobre su camiseta. No pude dejar de notar cómo Will disfrutaba de mi tacto, la forma en que siempre parecía desear este tipo de atención. Se me ocurrió entonces que él simplemente no quería mostrar amor porque lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, era sentir amor. Sólo necesitaba sentir.

Casi se me rompió el corazón cuando tuve que interrumpir el momento, pero ya no podía pasar por alto la expresión cansada en su cara. "Debemos regresarte a la cama", le susurré al oído, esperando su visto bueno antes de aflojar mi abrazo.

"Con una condición, Clark," propuso desde la posición en la que lo tenía pero con una maliciosa mueca en su rostro. "Te unes a mi ahí, por un rato"


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por su infinita paciencia, realmente había olvidado esta historia pero me pondré al corriente, lo prometo.**

Will me dio la noticia de la nada. Estábamos sentados en la mesa durante el desayuno, yo maravillándome con el hecho de que finalmente él podía comer algo que no fueran líquidos, batidos de proteínas y puré de manzana. Y volviéndome cada vez más feliz con cada bocado de huevo revuelto que comía. Hasta que-

"Tu tren sale hoy a las 6 pm".

Tardé un momento en registrar sus palabras. "¿Qué?"

"Tu tren, sale a las 6 p.m. en punto", respondió Will, como si fuera algo de conocimiento común. "Será mejor que te vayas a casa a empacar cuando Nathan llegue al mediodía".

"Will, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Pregunté, completamente confundida.

Masticó y tragó el siguiente bocado cuidadosamente antes de contestar. "Tu viaje a París, por favor dime que no lo has olvidado" Will esperó mi respuesta, y cuando no recibió más que una mirada en blanco, me observó con una mirada ligeramente amonestadora. "Todo estaba allí en mi nota, leíste mi nota, ¿verdad?"

Bajé la cabeza ligeramente y me encogí de hombros. "Lo intenté", fue mi débil respuesta. Cuando levanté los ojos para encontrar los suyos, una oleada de audacia nació dentro de mí. "Pero es difícil distinguir palabras en una página cuando estás llorando incontrolablemente".

"Oh Clark", exclamó Will, maniobrando su silla para que nuestras rodillas se tocaran. Él no podía sentirlo, pero sabía que yo sí y era su forma especial de consolarme sin tener que pedir ayuda para hacerlo. Algo que él podía hacer completamente solo. "Nunca quise hacerte llorar".

Lo miré. Mis ojos se habían llenado hasta el borde y me moví más cerca para poder poner mi mano sobre la suya. "Estabas muerto, Will ... bueno, se suponía que estabas muerto. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?"

Hizo una pausa por un momento, como si no hubiera pensado en eso, o al menos no de esa manera. Tal vez pensó que todos estaríamos aliviados una vez que él se hubiera ido, porque eso es lo que él habría sentido. Libres de una carga, que es como se veía a sí mismo. No podría haber estado más lejos de la verdad.

"Lo siento."

Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro, pero completamente sinceras y honestas. Sonreí mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían caído sobre mis mejillas. "No importa ya, no estás muerto, así que-"

"¿Así que irás?"

"No dije eso," respondí, sacudiendo la cabeza con ligera incredulidad. "No puedo ir a París justo ahora".

"¿Por qué no?", Respondió Will desafiante, mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia el vaso en la mesa a mi lado. "Jugo, por favor".

"Bueno, para empezar, todavía no estás del todo bien", respondí, levantando el popote hacia sus labios.

Su respuesta vino inmediatamente después de que pasó el trago "Eso no debería importar".

"Sí importa. No voy a ir a recorrer París mientras estás aquí en casa, todavía convaleciente".

Will sonrió, como si la idea de que estuviera paseando por París lo divirtiera mucho. "Estaré bien, Clark. Nathan y yo tenemos todo resuelto".

"¿Qué pasa con mi familia?"

"¿Qué hay de ellos?" Me estaba desafiando nuevamente, algo que me estaba molestando cada vez más. "Solo estarás ausente durante dos semanas, estarás de regreso el próximo viernes".

"Pero-"

"Realmente es el único momento para que te vayas. ¿Has olvidado que comienzas tus clases el lunes siguiente?" Por supuesto, no esperó una respuesta esta vez. "Además, el viaje ya ha sido pagado en su totalidad. Si no vas ahora, pierdo mi dinero".

"¿Pensé que era mi dinero ahora?" Fue mi turno de desafiarlo, aunque lo hice de la manera más inocente.

Con la ceja levantada, pude ver esa chispa juguetona regresar a sus ojos. "Es un regalo en realidad". Maldita sea, él era bueno, de una manera exasperante. "Y un regalo tan generoso como este, no debería simplemente descartarse. Debes ir".

"¿Will?"

"Louisa". Cuando usó mi primer nombre, supe que no tenía intenciones de negociar. "Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías interponerme entre tú y tus planes".

"No lo hago."

"Sí lo haces."

Estaba claro por su mirada de acero que no serviría de nada intentarlo más: nunca iba a ganar esta discusión. "¡Uf! Estás totalmente exasperante, Will Traynor", exclamé mientras me ponía de pie para depositar su plato ahora vacío en el fregadero.

Will se rió entre dientes y giró su silla para mirarme, su sonrisa triunfante se extendió de oreja a oreja. "Y no te olvides de empacar esas medias a rayas tuyas".

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente un poco confundida. Había dormido bien, quién no lo haría estando en una cama tan lujosa, pero soñé con Will toda la noche. Sueños tan reales que casi podía oler su esencia, casi podía sentirlo a mi lado mientras me despertaba.

Seguí las instrucciones de Will palabra por palabra y pronto me encontré sentada a la sombra de un toldo café-verde oscuro, con un plato de croissants, una gran taza de café o y un sobre escrito que me miraba.

 _SÓLO PARA SER LEÍDO EN EL CAFE MARQUIS_ _  
RUE DES FRANCS BOURGEOIS,_ _  
ACOMPAÑADO POR CROISSANTS Y UN_  
 _GRAN CAFE CON CREMA_

Me había reído, incluso hasta las lágrimas cuando leí por primera vez el típico sobre de Will, mandón como siempre. Sonreí, sin embargo, cuando reconocí la fuente de la tarjeta que me había enviado hace mucho tiempo.

Oh, cómo lo extrañaba, incluso si era solo mi primer día aquí.

Me acomodé en la silla y comencé a leer:

 _Clark,_ _  
Unas pocas semanas habrán pasado para cuando leas esto._ _  
_ _Espero que el café sea bueno y fuerte y los croissants_ _  
frescos y que el clima todavía está lo suficientemente soleado  
como para sentarse afuera en una de esas sillas metálicas  
que nunca se están niveladas con el pavimento._

Hice una pausa para probar la silla en la que estaba sentada, y efectivamente, se tambaleó un poco cuando me moví. Sonriendo para mí, continué, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esa sonrisa comenzara a desvanecerse.

 _Así que aquí vamos: el cheque que recibiste en el sobre inicial de_ _  
Michael Lawler no era la cantidad completa, solo un pequeño regalo ..._

 _... él te dará los documentos necesarios para que puedas acceder_ _a_  
 _una cuenta que él ha establecido por mí en tu nombre._ _Esta cuenta_  
 _contiene suficiente para que compres un lugar agradable para vivir y_  
 _para pagar por tu título ..._

¿Qué demonios?

 _Clark, prácticamente puedo oírte comenzar a hiperventilar desde aquí._

No estaba tan equivocado. Empecé a sentir pánico, nudos en el estómago, las palmas sudorosas. Y cuando comenzó a hablar de libertad, monumentos conmemorativos, una vida mejor, un mundo nuevo, y yo estableciéndome con otra persona, sentí como si pudiera vomitar allí mismo en la acera. Agarré mi teléfono y envié un mensaje de texto a Nathan por tercera vez esa mañana. Él siempre me contestaba de inmediato, hoy no, y habían pasado horas. Lanzando un suspiro tembloroso, continué leyendo.

 _Así que eso es todo._ _Estás grabada en mi corazón, Clark. Desde el_

 _primer día que entraste, con tu ropa ridícula, tus bromas malas y_ t _u total_

 _incapacidad para ocultar lo que sientes._ _Cambiaste mi vida mucho_

 _más de lo que este dinero cambiará la tuya. No pienses en mí con_

 _demasiada frecuencia._ _No quiero pensar en que estés toda sensible._

 _Solo vive bien._ _Solo vive._  
 _Con amor, Will_

Mi ligero pánico se convirtió en completo terror, y casi me pongo histérica en la esquina de la calle. No pude evitar temer que Will se hubiera o estuviese a punto de lastimarse, que esto fuera un adiós, que esa era la razón por la que había estado tan ansioso de que fuera a este viaje en primer lugar. Cogí mi teléfono de nuevo, mis manos temblaban terriblemente, casi lo había dejado caer, en mi intento de llamar al anexo, cuando apareció un mensaje en la pantalla. Era Nathan.

 _Lo siento, problemas aquí esta mañana._ _  
Ordenador portátil, video chat._ _Lo antes posible_

Saqué mi computadora de la bolsa que tenía a mis pies y de inmediato me puse en marcha. Pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad solo fueron tres agonizantes minutos antes de que la cara de Nathan apareciera ante mí. Parecía como si hubiera estado llorando, y mi corazón cayó de inmediato a mi estómago.

"Maldita mañana loca aquí", se atragantó. Podía oír una conmoción sucediendo en algún lugar de la habitación. "Espera un segundo." Y luego Nathan desapareció.

Regresó unos segundos después, sin aliento y jadeando. Yo estaba ya a punto de saltar directamente a través de la pantalla de la computadora. "Nathan, ¿qué está pasando?" exigí. "¿Dónde está Will? ¿Está bien?"

"¿Will?" repitió, como si lo estuviera cuestionando él mismo. "Sí-Um. Solo dame un minuto".

Nathan desapareció de nuevo, y de repente, la computadora se estaba moviendo. Las imágenes borrosas en la pantalla comenzaron a hacerme sentir incluso más náuseas hasta que se quedaron quietas, se aclararon, y yo estaba mirando mágicamente la cara sonriente de Will. "Hola Clark, ¿cómo te va?"

Sentí un alivio instantáneo, todavía no podía creer lo que escuchaba o veía. "¿Cómo me va?"

"Sí. ¿Te está gustando París?"

"¿Me está gustando Paris?" La segunda vez que le repetí su pregunta, debe haberse alertado. "¿Estás bien, Clark?"

"Yo est-", me detuve por un momento y sacudí la cabeza. "He intentado comunicarme toda la mañana ..."

"Ah sí, es una historia divertida". Will parecía extremadamente divertido, y podía escuchar a Nathan riéndose incontrolablemente de fondo. Riendo, no llorando. "Lo que pasó fue qué- ¿Clark?" Bajé mi mirada y comencé a morder mi labio inferior. "¿Qué-?"

"Vine aquí para desayunar, tal como me lo habías ordenado, y esperándome en la mesa estaba una carta. Una bella y desgarradora carta de despedida. Esas cosas que dijiste, no sabía qué hacer con ..."

"Oh Clark, no pensaste que me había arrojado del muro del castillo, ¿o sí?"

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos cuando la realidad me golpeó, dejé escapar un gemido audible. "Bueno, ese escenario exacto no se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero ahora que lo has mencionado ..."

"Sabes que escribí y envié esa carta antes de irme a Suiza, al igual que la nota anterior".

"Sí", gruñí entre dientes. "Ahora si."

Pude escuchar a Will reírse. "Supongo que el cambio en mi situación sesgaría un poco el significado, pero casi todo lo que dije sigue siendo verdad. Quiero que sepas eso ". Y cuando no me moví, su voz se suavizó. "Louisa, mírame, por favor".

Me tragué el enorme nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, luego dejé caer lentamente mis manos de mi rostro enrojecido y levanté mis ojos para encontrar los suyos. "Toma una respiración profunda", instruyó, y yo cumplí. "Bien. Ahora deja de lado todo lo que acaba de pasar y mira a tu alrededor. Mira realmente. ¿Qué ves?"

Mis ojos recorrieron lentamente todo alrededor hasta que mi mirada volvió a la pantalla y a la sonrisa alentadora de Will. "Belleza."

Su sonrisa se amplió ante mi respuesta, tanto que sus hoyuelos, sus hermosos hoyuelos que amo tanto, amenazaron con tragarse completamente su rostro."Ahora toma un bocado de tu croissant". Lo hice. "¿Y?"

"Es delicioso."

"Toma un sorbo de tu café. ¿Hmm?"

Desde algún lugar muy dentro de mí, una pequeña risita burbujeó. "Es perfecto", respondí, y lo fue.

"¿Verdad? Ahora, levántate. Déjame echarte un buen vistazo". Mientras hacía lo que Will había pedido, vi que su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más y me di cuenta en ese momento, que nunca podría adorar a nadie tanto como lo adoró a él. "Fantástico", exclamó radiante. "Estas lista."

Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. No tenía idea de para qué se suponía que estaría lista, pero aparentemente Will sí. "Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo."

"Estoy allí contigo, Clark. Siempre estaré contigo", me aseguró de todo corazón, luego dejó escapar otra carcajada. "Ahora ve zumbando por París, mi pequeño abejorro".


End file.
